Toothbrush
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: "Maybe you don't have to rush, you could leave a toothbrush at my place." - Toothbrush by DNCE. / It's KrisHo FF! / FanMyeon / BxB / BL / DLDR / Enjoy :D


Title: Toothbrush

Rating: T  
Genre: Comedy, Romance

Main Cast: Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan  
Other cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Sumarry: " _Maybe you don't have to rush, you could leave a toothbrush at my place~ At my place~_ " - Toothbrush by DNCE.

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!

Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselves'. Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 _London, April 2017  
_ _07.00 AM  
_ _Asadal, High Holborn_

"Yifan, kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa antara kau dan Junmyeon?"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang menghampiri Yifan, membuat sendok yang sedang dipegangnya melayang di udara. "Apa-apaan kau ini, Chanyeol." Yifan kembali mendekatkan sendok penuh nasi goreng _kimchi_ itu ke depan mulutnya.

Ya. Yifan memang sedang sarapan pagi ini, namun Chanyeol mengganggunya.

"Aku serius!" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menginterupsi sendok Yifan. "Apa sih? Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dengannya." Dengan cepat Yifan menyantap nasi goreng yang sedari tadi masih setia tergugu di atas sendok, atau Chanyeol akan kembali menginterupsi. "Tapi, tadi aku melihat ka—"

"Bagaimana? Enak? Aku tidak percaya London punya restoran Korea seenak ini." Yifan kembali menikmati sarapannya dengan kalem. Dan dengan Chanyeol yang sedikit tersedak dengan empat potong _odeng_ —Yifan yang menyumpalnya. "Aith, h-ahu ti-hak te-hu." Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk berbicara walau mulutnya tersumpal _odeng_.

 _Aku tidak seru katanya? Hih_ , bathin Yifan, mendengus. "Lebih baik menjadi tidak seru daripada menjadi jorok, Chanyeol." Yifan menjauhkan piringnya dari hadapan Chanyeol. "Jangan mengganggu sarapanku. Kau dengar tidak?" Satu sendok lainnya sukses masuk ke mulut Yifan.

"Huh. Jangan berpura-pura menjadi bodoh seperti itu, Yifan. Aku tahu, beberapa bulan terakhir ini Junmyeon tinggal di kamarmu." Chanyeol menyerocos dengan Yifan yang tidak sempat mengeremnya.

 _Hah, anak itu kembali bersuara. Sudah berhasil menelan empat potong odeng rupanya?_

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Chanyeol. Itu karena kita mendapat satu _project_ bersama dari Professor Russell." Kegiatan sarapan Yifan jadi tidak tenang karena Chanyeol terus-terusan mencecarnya. "Huh? _Sebesar_ apa _project_ -nya sampai harus menginap di kamarmu segala? Bukannya kamar Junmyeon tidak jauh dari kamarmu?" Chanyeol sengaja menekankan suaranya pada kata ' _sebesar'_ , lalu melemparkan tatapan curiga ke arah Yifan.

 _Sial, anak ini,_ umpat Yifan dalam hati.

"Junmyeon yang meminta." jawab Yifan seadanya, kemudian melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya. Chanyeol mendengus kencang mendengar jawaban Yifan. "Kukira kau yang meminta." Chanyeol meledek Yifan. "Kau tahu sendiri kan kamar Junmyeon jauh dari lift asrama, sementara kamarku lebih dekat. Ya, jadinya—"

" _Ara_ , _ara_." Gantian Chanyeol yang memotong perkataan Yifan dengan sepotong _odeng_ ke dalam mulut Yifan yang masih sedikit mengunyah itu. Chanyeol tidak sekejam Yifan, kau tahu?

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi Yifan yang terkejut dengan kedatangan _odeng_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Sepertinya, _Warren Street_ punya _steak_ yang sangat enak, Yifan." ledek Chanyeol kemudian _ngibrit_ dengan sepotong _odeng_ di tangan kanannya.

Melihat kepergian Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sempat meledeknya, Yifan hanya menghela napas panjang. Yifan sangat paham dengan ledekan Chanyeol barusan. "Bagaimana mau, aku dan dia juga tidak jelas." Yifan bergumam sambil kembali menyuapkan nasi goreng _kimchi_ -nya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _London, March 2017  
_ _3.00 PM  
_ _University of London, Bloomsbury_

"Yifan, izinkan aku menginap di tempatmu, ya? Ya? Ple~ase?"

"Dimana kata ' _lagi_ '-nya, Jun?" ujar Yifan sengaja menekankan kata " _lagi_ " sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya, lalu kembali berjalan. Junmyeon terus mengikuti langkah Yifan sambil memasang tampang anak anjing kehilangan majikannya. "Untuk apa? _Project_ kita kan sudah selesai dua bulan yang lalu, Jun." Yifan masih saja berjalan.

Langkah Yifan pendek-pendek padahal, tapi itu cukup membuat Junmyeon agak kelelahan. Maklum saja, perbedaan panjang kaki keduanya cukup _nyentrik_. "A-aku takut di kamarku ada hantu." cicit Junmyeon pelan. Yifan menghela napas pelan, "Sejak kapan asrama kita ada hantunya, Jun? Jangan mengada-ngada."

"Ish, Yifan!" Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. "Izinkan aku, ya?" Ternyata Ia masih berusaha.

Yifan menghela napas—lagi, kemudian men _jiwil_ bibir Junmyeon yang tadi sempat mengerucut, "Baiklah."

Yifan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk itu, dia gemas sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

 _London, May 2017  
_ _1.00 PM  
_ _Warren Street  
_  
Yifan selalu ingat. Sudah sejak lima bulan yang lalu, Junmyeon selalu menginap di tempatnya setiap malam. Yah, walau kadang ada bolong-bolongnya juga sih. _Eh, kenapa jadi aku yang terlalu berharap begini?_

"Na-ah." Chanyeol dengan kasualnya mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi di hadapan Yifan. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak hanya berhasil melayangkan garpu, dia juga berhasil melayangkan pisau, yang Yifan pegang, di atas udara. Yifan melotot kearah Chanyeol—dan menurunkan garpu serta pisaunya tentu saja. "Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol! Aku bahkan belum memotong _tenderloin steak_ -ku!"

Chanyeol tergelak. "Ada baiknya jika kau memberikan _tenderloin steak_ itu padaku sebagai bentuk perayaan sukacita untukmu dan Junmyeon." Tangan Chanyeol sudah akan meraih _hot plate_ tersebut, namun nahas, tangannya sudah lebih dulu digetok Yifan dengan garpunya.

"Aww! Sakit, Yifan!" Chanyeol menarik tangannya sambil mendelik ke arah Yifan. "Itu tandanya kau tidak sopan, Chanyeol." ujar Yifan kalem, kemudian kembali sibuk memotong _steak_ -nya—sebelum ditarik Chanyeol lagi.

" _Yah_ , kau berjanji mentraktirku makanan ini, tahu!" Logat Seoul Chanyeol selalu muncul ketika Ia kesal, Yifan sadar dengan itu. "Siapa juga yang berjanji padamu?" Yifan berbicara sambil mengunyah potongan kedua _tenderloin steak_ -nya, sengaja meledek Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendecih di depannya, "Dasar jorok."

Tawa besar Yifan kemudian terdengar. Untung saja Warren Street sedang ramai, kalau tidak maka habislah Yifan—dan Chanyeol.

"Kau pandai sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya, Yifan." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah memberikan pesanannya kepada _waiters_ , Chanyeol kembali membuka topik yang tadi sempat tertunda untuk dibahas. "Siapa yang pandai mengalihkan?" Yifan mendelik balik kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau. Wu Yifan."

Yifan mendengus, "Memang apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Biasanya juga hal-hal yang tidak penting, kan?" Yifan baru sadar kalau potongan _steak_ -nya masih besar. Semua karena Chanyeol yang terus-terusan mengganggu makan siangnya. "Sekarang serius. Kau pasti sudah berkencan dengan Kim Junmyeon, kan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memainkan alis matanya, bermaksud untuk menggoda Yifan,

"Tuh kan, hal tidak penting lagi." balas Yifan, lalu menusuk sepotong kentang di _hot plate_ -nya dan menyantapnya sekali kedipan Chanyeol. "Ayolah. Mengaku saja." desak Chanyeol, karena Ia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang Ia mau.

"Dikira aku tidak tahu, ya? Sejak bulan Maret lalu, dia menginap di tempatmu. Benar?" Perkataan Chanyeol sedikit membuat Yifan—hampir—memelototkan kedua matanya. "Sudahlah, Yifan. Akui saja." sambung Chanyeol dengan nada kelewat pede.

Lagi-lagi, Yifan menghela napas. Menyerah. "Kau tidak tahu Chanyeol, dia selalu pergi meninggalkan kamarku setiap pagi, yah, setelah membuatkan sarapan pagi untukku sih, kalau dia sempat. Untuk balas budi katanya."

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ckckck, pantas saja. Sejak Maret aku jarang sekali melihatmu sarapan di _Asadal_ atau _Friends House_. Ternyata sudah ada koki pribadi, ya." Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menggoda Yifan. "Tidak usah berlebihan, kita sempat bertemu saat aku sarapan di _Asadal_ bulan April lalu, kau ingat." Yifan mencoba mengelak. "Wow, bahkan kau mengingat bulan yang bahkan aku sudah lupa. Segitu jarangnyakah kau kembali ke _Asadal_ untuk sarapan?" ujar Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Berlebihan sekali kau, Park Chanyeol."

"Bukan aku, tapi kau." Chanyeol tertawa. "Ah. Apakah−apakah dia sudah _meninggalkan sikat giginya_ di tempatmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada miring. Yifan sempat terdiam, _anak ini benar-benar ingin tahu sekali, ya._

Jawaban Yifan adalah gelengan kepala dua kali, sukses membuat Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Yifan. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka dibohongi." elak Chanyeol, berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai Yifan saat ini. Eh, sejak kapan Chanyeol percaya pada Yifan?

"Sudah kujelaskan juga di awal, kan, kalau dia selalu keluar dari kamarku pada pagi hari. Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?" jelas Yifan. Ah, Ia jadi tidak _mood_ untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya. "Tap-tapi, malam hari, apakah dia tidak sikat gigi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Chanyeol, masih mencoba mengorek lebih dalam. Lagi-lagi, gelengan kepala Yifan menjadi jawabannya, "Dia hanya menggunakan cairan _mouthwash_ milikku sebelum kita tidur."

"Ah, dia sama joroknya denganmu." Chanyeol tergelak, tapi Yifan tidak peduli. Yifan kembali menyantap makan siangnya walau dalam keadaan _unmood_. "Bercanda. Jangan kesal begitu." Chanyeol berujar, namun masih tergelak.

"Hah... Kasihan sahabatku ini. _Stuck in a limbo_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _London, May 2017  
_ _7.00 PM  
_ _International Hall, Bloomsbury_

 _Ting tong... Ting tong..._

 _Pasti Junmyeon lagi_ , bathin Yifan.

Benar saja, ketika Yifan melihat ke layar _intercom_ yang sengaja Ia pasang, Ia melihat sosok lelaki imut sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah bantal guling yang besarnya hampir melebihi tubuh si pembawa.

 _Cekrek_

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri."

Junmyeon mendengus, "Aku laki-laki, Yifan!" protes Junmyeon. Tidak disangka, walau tinggi badannya beda jauh dari Yifan, tapi ternyata barusan Ia bisa menjitak dahi Yifan—tidak keras, tenang saja.

Yifan tergelak. Yah, Ia akui, Junmyeon itu sangat imut—dan cantik. Apalagi sekarang. Junmyeon mengenakan piyama tidur berwarna _baby blue_ dengan motif _bunny_. _Bunny sangat cocok dengannya_ , bathin Yifan dalam hati.

"Yifan?" Junmyeon mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah Yifan. Junmyeon tergelak melihat ekspresi kaget Yifan, "Kau belum menutup pintunya. Kau lihat itu?" Junmyeon menunjuk pintu di belakang Yifan.

 _Crap, bodoh sekali kau, Yifan_.

Yifan menggaruk-garukkan tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Ehe, iya aku lupa." Yifan melemparkan cengirannya lalu segera menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Keduanya sudah siap di atas ranjang _queen size_ Yifan—kadang Yifan bersyukur Ia tidak memilih kamar dengan _single bed_ —sambil menonton televisi LCD yang tertempel di dinding kamar Yifan. Junmyeon dan Yifan kali ini menonton film _Transformers: Age of Extinction_ dengan sebuah toples berisi _popcorn_ yang sengaja dibawa Junmyeon. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah pernah menonton film tersebut namun keduanya tetap tidak merasa bosan untuk menontonnya lagi.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. "Aku duluan ke kamar mandi ya, Jun. Kebelet." Yifan _nyengir_ lalu melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Junmyeon hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Yifan.

 _Unik_.

Sambil menunggu Yifan, Junmyeon iseng memegangi sebuah benda yang sedari tadi Ia simpan rapat-rapat di kantung celana tidurnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkin, bila ada orang yang melihat sudah dipastikan orang itu akan menganggap Junmyeon kehilangan kewarasannya.

 _Sreeettt_

Pintu kamar mandi digeser terbuka. Dan seperti biasa, harum _mint_ dari cairan _mouthwash_ Yifan memenuhi kamarnya. "Sana giliranmu." ujar Yifan kemudian membereskan toples popcorn yang isinya sudah hampir habis. " _Ayay, captain_!" Giliran Junmyeon yang melesat ke kamar mandi. Balasan Junmyeon membuat Yifan terkekeh pelan.

Perlu sekitar lima belas menit hingga Junmyeon dan Yifan akhirnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

 _Ayo, Yifan. Sekarang atau tidak akan._

"Jun, apakah kau masih terjaga?" Yifan mencolek lengan Junmyeon yang memunggunginya. "Ya, aku masih terjaga. Kenapa Yifan?" jawab Junmyeon sembari mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Yifan.

Yifan mulai agak tegang. Sejurus kemudian Junmyeon ikut _merasakannya_. "A-aku ingin bertanya pertanyaan yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Aku masih belum mengerti, Jun. Kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamarku, bukan di kamarmu sendiri?"

Kali ini Junmyeon tergugu. Biasanya Junmyeon langsung menjawab, 'apakah tidak boleh?', 'apakah aku mengganggumu?', 'apakah aku merepotkanmu?' dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang mampu membuat Yifan merasa bersalah bertanya seperti itu pada Junmyeon. "A-aku...hanya...,"

"Kau tahu." Yifan menatap dalam mata Junmyeon. "Perbuatanmu itu sangat tidak baik...,"

"Ma-maafkan a—"

"...bagi jantungku, Jun." Akhirnya semua yang dipendam Yifan keluar juga. "Maaf, tapi aku sebenarnya sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu. Dulu sekali sebelum kita ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan _project_ bersama oleh Professor Russell."

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon tergugu, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Yifan terkekeh, menghancurkan suasana canggung yang Ia buat sendiri. "Maafkan aku jika itu mengganggumu. Kau tak perlu membalasnya kalau kau memang tidak ingin. Selamat malam, Jun. Semoga mimpi indah."

Dan bibir Yifan pun tak dapat menahan untuk tidak mengecup dahi mulus milik Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

 _London, July 2017  
_ _1.30 PM  
_ _The Savannah, King Cross_

"Aih. Sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita."

Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, Ia mengacaukan makan siang Yifan—kali ini ada Junmyeon di sebelahnya. "Kau menguntitku, ya." Yifan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Yah, walau sebenarnya Yifan juga merindukan sahabatnya ini karena sudah dua bulan sejak pertemuan terakhirnya di Warren Street, mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Dari mana saja, kau? Tidak mengabariku kalau kau akan pergi ke Manchester selama dua bulan." sindir Yifan pada Chanyeol yang kemudian membalasnya dengan cengiran. "Rencana _project_ akhir tahun, Yifan."

"Ah. Sekarang aku tidak akan salah tebak lagi. Kau dan Junmyeon sudah berkencan, kan?" Kalau tidak _to-the-point_ , bukan Chanyeol namanya. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Yifan malas. "Wah wah." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, senang. _Akhirnya sahabatku tidak jomblo lagi._

Habis kau, Chanyeol, jika Yifan tahu.

"Bagaimana bagaimana? Cerita dong." Chanyeol makin penasaran. _Aish, anak ini_ , bathin Yifan.

"Junmyeon meninggalkan sikat giginya di dalam kamar mandiku setelah aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya." Ternyata, terlalu lama bermain dengan Chanyeol membuat Yifan ketularan virus _to-the-point_ nya. "Wah, hebat!" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Kau berlebihan." ujar Junmyeon pelan. Walau pelan, tapi telinga Yoda milik Chanyeol mendengar itu. "Kalian berdua itu memang mirip, ya." Chanyeol menjitak keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Nyeollieee~~"

"Disini, sayang!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah lelaki yang terlihat sedang berjalan ke arah meja mereka. "Hei. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk bergabung?" Yifan melayangankan protesannya sambil mendelikkan matanya kearah Chanyeol. Alih-alih tidak mendengan protesan Yifan, Chanyeol malah memperkenalkan lelaki yang baru saja sampai di samping kanannya, "Perkenalkan, ini Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

a/n: Hollaaaa~ I'm back! Ini adalah drabble yang kelebihan jadi oneshoot, keenakan ngetik jadi gini deh /slaps. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu DNCE – Toothbrush. Jadi, kalau di daerah barat sana, ada kebiasaan seperti ini; jika seseorang berani meninggalkan sikat giginya di tempat orang lain (lebih tepatnya gebetan), itu tandanya mereka udah resmi pacaran. Hehehe. Begitulah kirakira. Ohiya, ada satu hal lagi. Di atas tadi kalian nemu kalimat " _Stuck in a limbo_ " kan? Kalimat itu memiliki makna "tidak ada kejelasan", jadi hubungan Yifan dan Junmyeon itu tadinya gajelas gitu deh hehehehe. Sudah terjawab kan yaa~ x3 thankyou buat yang udah baca FF ini sama FF sebelah (Andwae! 'sequel'), aku masih belum tau mau lanjutin FF itu atau malah bakal ngapus wkwkwk /tabok. Cheers!

Mind to review? :)


End file.
